Net-enabled combat capability, or the ability to utilize devices with network connectivity in areas generally devoid of the requisite infrastructure, is an asset for which growing demand is expected to exceed supply. In hostile and anti-access environments (i.e., areas generally devoid of the requisite infrastructure to enable network connectivity), tactical networks are more susceptible to nodes being compromised or leaving the network. Mobile computing devices with network routing capabilities may act as airborne network layers, as they can deliver connection points from a high vantage point to bridge otherwise disparate enclaves (e.g., end user devices) in the network. Airborne networks are envisioned as an infrastructure consisting of Internet protocol (IP) based airborne nodes and on-board platforms which provide interconnectivity between terrestrial and space networks forming a Global Information Grid (GIG). In an example Joint Aerial Layer Network (JALN) vision, the airborne network augments and extends the existing aerial layer networks and supports operations in permissive (e.g., networks that utilize intermediate end-user devices to transfer data from one device to another), contested (e.g., networks where other, competing networks attempt to degrade the connectivity of the allied network), and anti-access (e.g., environments that explicitly jam network signals) environments against both kinetic (e.g., physical) and non-kinetic (e.g., electronic or data driven) threats. Aerial tactical nodes (e.g., airborne computing devices with routing capabilities that enable the execution of a peer-to-peer network) can be positioned more flexibly than fixed-orbit satellite communication (SATCOM) links. However, airborne network assets are a scarce resource. The nodes may be strategically positioned and shared between ongoing missions in order to enhance communication efficiency and reduce data transfer overhead.
The transient topology of aerial layer tactical networks poses a significant challenge to maintaining data availability, as one or more nodes may leave or join the network at any time. A computing node supplying mission-critical data may unexpectedly lose its network connectivity or become compromised. Current tactical network technologies provide no alternative means for accessing data when the source becomes completely unreachable. Furthermore, the critical data being stored and transmitted over the airborne network is preferably protected against hostile activity, such as attempts to exfiltrate sensitive data.
Most commercial solutions for data storage and sharing technologies are not directly applicable to the airborne networks because of their limited capabilities and their unique characteristics. The airborne network consists of highly dynamic airborne nodes with diverse capabilities and specifications, often highly specialized, such as intelligence, surveillance, reconnaissance, planning, command, control, and storage. Node mobility often results in significant network dynamics, such as intermittent connectivity, which in turn results in continuously changing network topology and changing routes to the information of interest. Moreover, information and data may not be accessible if the information source leaves the network or if the communication links to the node are disrupted.